Dagger Blade
by ShadeRoseHalfMoon
Summary: Dagger Blade is a 15 year old emo assasin, after getting kidnapped by both a vampire and his own brother, dagger has to choose who to trust and who to kill!
1. kidnapped

I walked through the heavy metal doors hidden behind rocks and dead rose bushes, waiting for kade to come in, kade is the most BLOOD hungry killer i know, he kills people just to see there bloody corpse, kade also happens to be my older brother, my mom and dad died in a car accicdent years ago and kade just happened to be the one driving the car, i guess he was facsinated when he saw them lying dead, wich makes me completely sick, but i guess it does run in my families blood, seeing as my dad was a retired hitman and mom was his assistant. my brother has been giving me jobs lately, he has been having me kill all his enemies, because he doesnt like killing people when he has a reason, he likes the innocent complete strangers. i only agreed because he pays me and thats my only way to get money, problem is, ive noticed i have also started getting used to the kill, not that my favorite sport is assassinating people, but it still sickens me when i think of what ive become, but theres not much i can do, i come from an evil family, the weird part is, no matter how careless me and kade are, we dont get caught...

"hello dagger" kade said evily wich meant he had someone for me to kill. "who is it?" I asked "kaeli lee terrioke" "the librarian down in springfeild?" i asked surprised "yes, she was bugging me about the late movies i borrowed, the ones about those famous serial killers" i could not belive he wanted me to kill a 25 year old librarian. "how much?" i sighed "ill give you $300" he said "fine, im on it" i mumbled feeling in my pocket for my silver dagger while pushing through the door and dead plants.

springfeild was a few miles away, but i definately wasnt walking so i parked myself at the nearest bustop. when it arrived i paid my fee and took my seat in the very back of thestrangely crowded bus. i knew it wouldnt be very hard to kill kaeli, she wont suspect anything, im just an emo looking kidd , she doesnt even suspect my brother is dangerous, if she did she wouldnt have said anything about the movies.

teenagers scare the living shit out of me they could care less as long as someonell bleed so darken your close or strike a violent pose....

i made it to the library and walked inside, preparing to take another persons life, actually it would be my 4th person, i have the scars to prove it, everytime i kill someone, i make a deep cut on my wrist, then it leavs a scar, and i will always remember how many and who i killed. I ran upto the librarians dezk hurridly with a worried expression on my face. "can i help you with somthing?" the lady asked but it wasnt the right lady, this lady waz old with frizzy blonde hair, she was definately not kaeli. "no" i said and walked out of the library angrily.

I made it back to the old apartment were kade was sitting watching somthing on his macbook air. "how the hell did you do it?" kade asked me when he saw me. "do what?" i asked "the police found kaeli by the river in wendale, she was bleeding to death and they think a wolf attacked her or somthing" "uh i didnt do that, i went to the library to find her and she wasnt there, be realistic, wendale is hours away. ive been gone for about an hou-" then i heard the bang of a gunshot and the shatter of a broken window besides me. "watch out!" kade exclaimed as a shiny bullet was heading straight atme, i ducked just in time and kade was scrambling in his back for somthing, i dogded the next bullet and kade shot back through the window with his little pistil. kade apparently didnt have any luck with his gun because he was out of bullits when he tried to shoot again, another bullit came speeding through the window and since kade was looking for more bullits, he was shot in the arm. kade shreiked in pain and i rushed by his side, but right as i got there someone grabbed and blindfolded me "get the hell away from me" i demanded but i was alredy being dragged away from the room.

i was still trying to scramble out of the persons grip, and i knew we were already out the door. "he wont stop moving" i heard someone say "well then ill make him stop someone else said and somthing hard hit the back of my head...

i woke up with the worst headace i have ever had, and when i opened my eyes i couldnt see anything, it was freezing and i was blinde....or there was somthing covering my eyes. i uncovered my eyes from the blue cloth and looked at my surroundings. i was laying on a cold tile floor surrounded by metal walls, the light was very dim and florecent and made my headache worse. i walked over to the door and tried to open it, but the door wouldnt open i started to bang on the door and break the lock. "hayyyyy!!! open the fuckin door" i yelled and soon i heard voices "hes awake" someone saaid "my work here is done, you dont have to thank me" said another "oh yeah, you did so much"

the door opened and i was face to face with a guy with pale skin and dark aubern hair, that looked almost black, who looked only a little older. "were the hell am i?"i demanded and scrambled in my pockets for my dagger. "if your looking for your knife, i have it" answered the guy "answer the damn question!" i said "i wouldnt do that" he warnred and added "ill answer it when im ready, your names dagger, correct?" "dagger blade" i confirmed "interesting name, im gabe trader" he was right about my name being interesting, it was another one of dads idea, he changed his last name to blade, i think it used to be smith or somthing, and he thought the name kade blade sounded good for my brother and me dagger blade. "okay im going to cut to the chase, im an immortal" he said and i looked at him puzzled "you know, a bloodsucker?" "yeah yeah i know what an immortal is...your telling me your a vampire" i confirmed "yes and i don t care if you belive me or not, i can prove it later, but either way your going to help me" gabe said


	2. go die!

"okay let me get this straight, the immortal law in your coven is no killing humans and you need me to kill people for you???" i asked "yes, i know for a fact your the best assasin, i know your new at it, but you just cant get caught its in your families blood." "if we dont get caught then how do you know all this?" "well i have my ways, and my recources, thats also why i knew you wouldnt agree to this if i didnt kidnapp you."  
"istill wont agree to this" i said "hate to break it to ya, but theres no way out of this. eihter you can say yes and do whhat i say, or i can just use a little thing called mind controll" he told me and i sighed what choice did i have.

"do i get paid?" i asked "hey i know your brother was rich and all, but i dont have much else but a place to stay" "fine. who do you want me to kill?" i asked "well i should tell you why i need you to kill people for me, there is a coven of vampire slayers down in san rafaeil, but they dont kill the ones in this coven since we dont fight back, but they do take are money, and animals so we have low source of food, and since this coven is starting to get so weak, no ones doing anything." "so you want me to kill the vampire slayer coven, were are they?" "i we have to wait, little groups of them come visit our coven somtimes, but we just have to start subtlely, if they find out, they will kill all of us in seconds." he said "okay...so what do i do now?" "just wait i guess, theres a guest room down the hall and you should probably go to school here, or else they will get suspicious, and dont you dare try to go back home." he said. "oh and by the way, heres the money that was in your pocket, heath tried to steal it from you" he said and i took it and walked down the hall to the guest room.

i was not to pleased about going to school, i hadnt gone since i was about 12, but i guess that was another thing i had no say in. i counted my money and i had about $240, at least i had money in my pockets, and kmy parents always told me that i shouldnt keep more than 40 dollars with me.

i laid down on the white sheets and started to waonder about my brother, i hoped they didnt kill him, despite what my brother made me go through, he was my best friend, its weird because i still hate what he does, but he is just like our parents and its not really his fault, but i do think he might have some mental issues also....

during my thinking, i drifted off into a deep sleep, my dreams were kind of disturbing at first, all i saw was dead bodies, my parents, and the ones that i killed, then i saw me walking through a dark tunnel, when i got furthewr inside it got alittle brighter, soon i was met by many faces ive never met, they were all staring back at me with dark eyes, then they all came at me with stakes and knives, i started running, but someone caught up to me and stabbed me with a wooden stake. i woke up startled by the dream, did i really belive this story? gabe did prove to have inhuman speed and strength also his pale skin and constantly changing eye color, but...yeah i guess i did belive it, the whole thing, wich was extremely stupid, and very odd considering how ive never belived in that kind of stuff. soon i started to relax a bit and before i knew it i was asleep again, and thankfully i didnt have any more dreams, or at least any i could remember.

i woke up abruptly after being covered in ice cold water and i looked up to see gabe staring down at me "time for school" he said and i glared at him as i stood up. "i cant just randomly start at a school, i need to get sighned up an-" gabe interrupted me "notin this town, i can ask them to sign you up and your in so you better be ready in five minutes" and with that gabe walked out leaving me soaked. i tried to shake the water out of my hair and ring it out of my shirt, but it didnt work to well and i was left with messy hair and a wrinkled wet shirt. i walked into the front room were gabe was waiting and i could tell this would be a really crappy day.

me and gabe walked into the halls of terriberry highschool and people were staring at us really oddly like this was some rare siting. gabe followed me to the office knowing that if he talked to them there would be no problem with me attending the school. i got the same scheduale as gabe becuse the princapal thought it would be better to start the day with someone i knew, wich didnt help me in anyway, the less time i spent with the vampire, the better.

Not one person talked to me with the exception of the teachers, actually it seemed like everyone was afraid of me. Gabe didnt show up to any of the classes, i didnt see him until lunch when he rushed up to me. "dagger, there going to come somtime tomorrow" he looked worried and i just said "whos coming tomorrow?" "this is serious, someone mustve seen us when we were taking you and they said somthing" "mabey you shouldnt kidnapp people when other people around." i suggested "do you not get that if they are even slightly suspicious about you being here they will kill you too?" he asked "kay well what do you want me to do about that?" i asked "i have to go, just be careful what you say to people today" he said and walked out of the cafateria. I walked over to the small table in the back by the window and sat alone watching all the other people eating and socializing. I noticed one girl across the room who kept glancing at my table, i couldnt make out if she was in any of my classes or not, she was sitting with two other girls who soon after started glancing over, it seemed like this school had never had a new student before. It seemed like days before school was over, and i did not want to go back, it was alot worse than i remembered. i walked back to gabes house and let myself in, i hadnt ant idea were gabe was and i really didnt care, i just wanted somthing to eat, i hadnt eaten in two days, i scrounged through gabes fridge and found a few bags of chips and sodas, i took out a coke and opened the bag of jualopenio chips and jumped on the couch. i turned on gabes 40" flat screen tv wich was like the only nice thing he even had here. I distrcted myself with the show and decided to make the best of this, but that didnt work out because gabe stormed through the front door clearly not in a good mood. "these fuckin slayers think they can just come and go whenever and take anything they want!!" gabe complained "oh...kay" i said, not sure what i should say to that "they just took the last three hundred from my bank and left, guess we dont have to worry about them snooping around tomorrow but they fuckin piss me off" "i can see that" i said completely not caring about his problems "no you really dont, and you dont know how lucky you are, you stupid humans get off easy." "yah considering the situation you put me in, im not so lucky" i said "yeah well it doesnt matter, anyway i have no money, and did i mention they caused me to lose my job today?" "howd they do that?" i asked not really caring what the answer was "you dont want to know, but im going to need to find another job fast, and heres an idea, why dont you get one too" he suggested. Did this guy want me to pay for him now too? "uh there is no way in hell you can make me get a fucking job" i said "trust me, i have my ways!!!" he warned.

apparently he was telling the truth becuase about an hour later we were searching arround town aplieing for jobs. We applied to a grocerie store, a gas station, and a thriftstore, but this one place hired us the first minute we mentioned needing a job, the owner was a 50 year old lady who claimed to read a and said she got good energy from us, she had ten other applications...

it was only a part time job, after school every day for as many hours as we wanted to be there, it was one of those places that didnt have specific hours, it was just open when it was. gabe worked as the casheir person, they sold mosly books and herbs, inscents, and that kind of stuff, and for some reason i was stuck giving people tarot readings im not sure why but macey, the owner, thought i would be perfect for the job, no training at all, actually when i thought about, it was a pretty good job, i was getting paid to tell people what there future would be according to cards, wich meant i just to pick random ones up. my first day started the next day and i was planning to skip school and just sleep in untill work but of course mr. goddy goody vampire made me go. gabe was purposely trying to make my day a living hell, he showed up to class and kept being really annoying, he would follow me around and wouldnt stop talking for one second and when anyone asked gabe would say innocently "hes my best friend" he was definately doing this on purpose. at lunch he finally left me alone so he could make a phone call, and during his absence, that girl who kept staring walked up to the table i was out. "um hi, im shade" she said "dagger" i said "nice to meet you dagger, i know this sounds weird, but can i ask you a few questions?" "about?" i asked "uhm actually about gabe" "uh-" "hes your friend, rite?" she asked and luckily for me gabe was walking in our direction and when shade noticed she said "uh another time mabey" and walked off.

"im surprised anyone even talked to you" gabe said to me as he came up "why" "well everyone here is afraid of me, and i would think they would stay clear of you too" "ohh" i said wondering why they were afraid of him, but also making sence of why no one would come near me. "the immortal thing isnt really a seceret" he confirmed

after school that day me and gabe walked over to the shop were macey waited for us "okay im laeving now, you take good care of my shop" she winked at me and walked out "kayy well she clearly doesnt like me, she pays you way more money than i get and no one even wants a phsycic reading." gabe complained and i realized he complains wayy too much!!! "yah watever" i said as i searched the room for a book to read. i picked up some random story about a wolf and sat over on the couch. "you cant just read the merchandise" gabe told me "shut the fuck up i can do what i want so just leave me the fuck alone" i said, i was tired of his constant need to annoy me, i wouldnt mind just killing myself at this point, my life was hell before, but then a freaking bludsucker comes along and im left with nothing. "jeeze dagger you have issues" he said to me and i sighed and got back to my reading. i heard the jingles of bells as the door opened and a old dude walked in "im looking for sage leaves, will you direct me to them young man or are you just going to sit there?" he asked me and i looked over at the desk gabe was saposed to be at and realized he was probably in the bathroom. "that isnt my job, GABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and he walked out of the bathroom "you have a customer" i said "this is terrible customer service, i just need some sage for my daugher and you are not doing your jobs right!!!" "you are an idiot get the fuck out this store if your going to be so pickey about our service" gabe yelled at him ''hey the customer is always right'' i said to gabe whos mood had obviously gone bad ''the sage leaves are right there'' i said pointing to the shelf. ''yah yah" he said as he grabbed the items he needed and brought them over to the counter were gabe stubbornly rung up the price. when the guy walked out gabe said ''you dont have to defend a stupid customer'' ''i dont care'' i said and walked away from his desk. i graabed my stuff and started heading for the door "were are you going?'' ''somewere your not'' i said and exited the store. i decided i didnt care about gabes threats, i was leaving. i took the money i had from my pockets and went to a nearby bustop. i was surprised to find macey there, watching me make my way towards her like she knew i would be there. 


	3. DAGGER!

"hello dagger" she greeted "hey macey, im going to have to quit bec-" "i know why dagger, your leaving this town, but you cant go, your making a mistake" she told me. "how am i making a mistake?" i asked "because, were your going, your going to meet a fatel and painful end, and besides, your friend is depending on you." "okey first of, gabe is not my freind, second, i dont care what kind of 'fatel end' you think im going to have, and third, you dont even know were im going!" "dagger, i understand your having difficulties right now, but running away is not the answer" "i was kidnapped by a fuckin vampire! i think i have a right to leave!" "language dagger," she told me ''and k dagger, ill give you credit for that, i didnt realize that was the problem, but gabe found you the first time, im sure he will find you again" she said and i just stared "ok, at least just work at the shop for the rest of the week, so i can give you some money" "or you could just give me the money" i mummbled and than said out loud. "fine, ill work at the shop just until then." i said and started back towards gabes house. as i was walking, an important question came to my mind, i couldnt belive i dodnt even realize earlier, well actually i could belive it, it is me, dagger freakin blade, we are talking about. but anyway, once i walked into the house andd saw gabe sitting on the couch i yelled "were the fuck is kade?!?!" ''who?" gabe asked "my brother, the one you and your freinds shot at!!!" "how the hell should i know?" "you got to be fuckin kiding me!" i yelled and gabe shrugged "okay, whateer, can i just please have my dagger back?" i tried to sound calm "aww poor dagger isnt complete without his dagger" "seriously, my mom gave it to me before she died, its the only thing i have left of hers." i lied, but conveniantly my lying skills have actually gotten better. "so the kid does have feelings!" he said and i rolled my eyes "jeez dagger, i swear you have the weirdest personality disorder" "can i have it back or what?" i asked, starting to get mad over again. "you swear you wont try to kill me?" "i dont need my knife to kill you, i could use anything" i said "say it!" gabe demanded "fine, i swear i wont try to kill you!" i said "now. give. it!" "okay, here, gosh no patience at all" he said and he went into his room, he came out and threw the dagger at me, i caught it right before it stabbed me in the face. "you know i cant help you if im dead!" i yelled "oh go cry little emo kidd, thats right ive sen your scars!" "what the fuk gabe!" i said "what dagger, im just telling the truth! now i have stuff to do" he said and started back to his room but not before i threw a heavy dictionary at his head. he turned around and his eyes glowed red. "dagger i am fucking warning you, i am not in the mood for this rite now" he said "whatever gabe" i said and walked out the front door.

it was nice outside because it was dark, and i loved anything dark. i walked down quiet and deserted streets. i couldnt belive i didnt just leave in the first place, but i guess the truth was i really had no were else to be... kade was who knows were and i wasnt in the mood to become a hobo at 15. "psss'' i heard someone hiss and i turned around to find no one. i shrugged and kept walking, if there was somebody there i realy didnt care, i actually knew someone was there and i shouldve got out of that place, but i didnt want to, i wanted to go to the store and buy some things, and this is the fastest way to get there. . i heard footsteps close by, but i just ignored them. "hey" someone said and jumped on me, with my luck my dagger was in my hand, and when i fell to the ground it cut across my wrist, at least it didnt stabb into me. i got up and there was a man with a black skii mask standing there. he gripped my already bleeding arm and said "your the kid with the vampire!'' "what the hell? let me go" i said "dont make me hurt you kid, i need a favor." "fuck you!" i yelled and stabbed my daggeer straight into him, hoping i got hi in the heart. his grip loosened as he fell to the ground and i stepped back. he yelled in pain and i sprinted down the street a ways before i stopped. i was not leaving without my dagger, that was mine, not his. i quickly made my back to the gut. he was clutching his just and i quickly pulled my dagger out of him and quickly walked off. "dagger!" exclaimed a girls voice. "what..." i asked and looked over and recognised the face. it was the girl from school, shade. "did you jist kill him?" she asked me "yes" i said venomously showing her the bloody dagger and she stepped back. "oh" she said i held the knife up as a threat. ''please dont hurt me" she begged "than leave me alone!" i said to her "okay...but...do you kill people often?" "i dont see how thats any of your buisness but if you have to know, yess its my job. im an assasin" "okay, that makes sence...uh goodbye" she said an ran off.

i went into a little cvs kindof store and looked around. i had my dagger in my sweater pocket and tried to keep my bloody hands hidden.i picked up a bottle of blue gatorade, a notebook and a pack of red the little amount of money i had in my pockets and left the store quickly.i payed little attention to the crowd of people arround the street were i murdered the guy.

BACK

i came through the front door and gabe was sitting there on the couch looking like a little kid pouting. "whats your problem?" i asked "not that you would care, but today i got my licence suspended. "yup you were right, i dont care" i said and he glared "wait a sec, first of all i didnt even know ou had a car, and second how did you get it suspened when i was only gone four an hour?" "i dont have a car and i wasnt driving, they took it away from me for absolutely no reason! just like they took the money." "well does it even matter? you dont even have a car!" "its not about that, dagger, its the fact that they think they can- wait...what happened to you?" "what do you mean?" i asked "well you smell strongly of blood, and not just yours..." "oh, rite, i murdered some dude, wich reminds me, when do you get the chance to drink blood or whatever you do?" "uh usually late at nite" "ahh, so are you going to try to suck my blood?" i quesstioned amused "no, vampires have way more controll than people give them credit for, blood to us is just...food, people need food, but they usually dont devour every single bit of it rightwhen they smell it" "thats true" i said and walked into my room.

the first thing i did was start writing in my notebook. i wrote a poem.

there is somthing hidden,

beyond the truth foretold

makes you want to rid of gold

your life has shattered in the midst

makes you question why you exist

your answer comes as clear as day

for a split second youve past away

they keep you for torture

they love your pain

to them your just another game

but who is them?

you fail to know

who keeps your life

decides when you go

my life to me is useless indeed

just like in a garden

growing a useless weed

but no matter how hard you wish to die

you cant on account of you want your life

still and always to keep your life

but nothing stands between you and the knife

your worls is empty

empty and cold

it will be the same until you grow old...

i couldnt deny that i was becoming more and more...well i couldnt think of the word, alll i knew was, i needed to wash of my dagger and burn this sweatshirt, wich i would do as soon as i woke up, but at that moment i was to tired to care about anythig, nothing in the world could make me regret...thats what i noticed about myself, no matter what ive done wrong, how many people i hurt, i can never bring myself to regrett my choices, i wouldnt change anything from the past, that is why i from that moment on considered myself evil, if i wasnt evil than i would have cared even just a little, but i didnt....

i felt like the walls were closing in on me, i imagined long metal spike poking out, kinda like in the movies, but the thing is, in the movies, they always managed to get out, this is reality, and i was trapped, my problems couldnt be ran away from, and apparently my problems werent the only ones in my hands, all my life i had to do other peoples work, many people have that problem, but i havnt heard of many that actually consited of life and death, in my case, death was somthing that came along so frequantly, i was almost indifferen. i couldnt force my self to smile at the thought of gabe shattering, that was becuase even if i was rid of him, i couldnt hide from the reat of the world forever, i was bound to get caught in one of my lies, and that would most likely result with the death penilty, i guess i found one thing i regretted, my life, i could start over as a new person though, with a new identity, but somehow i figured id have an easier time findin a new world to live in, but odds are, even if i did, the people whos lives had been lost would find me there and kill me, then after i was dead, they would kill me again. i was considering drowning, but i would still end up the same place, i really was trapt, there was not one thing i could do about it...

the next morning when i woke up, i kept writing random poems in my notebook, its not like i had anything better to do, actaully, this was thre only thing i could do to keep myself from breaking everything in sight, i needed to do somthing though, somthing destructive that would make gabe want to murder me, it was just one of those days when i needed to do somthing that make people reallly mad...that really shouldnt have been to hard, but the problem was, i needed to be really careful not to actually be murdered by him, you know how vampires get when they are mad!

i walked out of the room and stood before gabe and asked him "do you hunt animals or people?" "animals..." i muffled a laugh "wow gabe you cant even kill a human, i bet it wouldnt be to hard for you to kill all those vamp slayers, your just afraid to kill them, your like one of those little girls who cry when they see somthing dead. your such a wuss" "shut the fuck up dagger, you thing your so tough just because youve killed like forty people,that just makes you weak." "look at my wrist gabe, every cut i have was made after i killed someone, does it look like i have forty scars?!?!" he said nohing "learn to fucking count'' "those people you killed, dagger, you killed them because you were told to kill them, are you afraid of your brother? is that why you do everything he tells you?" "im not afraid of my brother, and i just killed a guy last night, im pretty sure my brother didnt tell me to do that!" "whatever, oh and i found out where your brother is, hes in prison" "what a surprise" i mumbled under my breath as i walked back into my room. that was amusing...


	4. never steal an emos notebook

i wazz extremely bored, well i guess i was always extremely bored, i was also questioning my sanity...no i wasnt questioning it anymore, i already knew i was insane, but i also knew that i should have realized wayyyy before that there was somthing up with gabes story, about the vamp slayers and stuff, something just didnt seem right, but i wasnt going to question him about that today.

i realized gabe is even more controlling than my brother kade, i was trying to think of a way to convince him to let me drop out of school, but i wasnt having much luck, i couldnt focus on one thing.

it wasnt long before i noticed how extremely hungry i was, i walked into the kitchen, but there was no food. i then headed to the kitchen and found a pack of matches, it was time to burn my sweatshit.

after i wasked off my dagger and burned my sweater i grabbed all the money i had. my mission was to buy food, and a new hoodie. i wasnt sure were they sold clothes in this town, but i figured if i wandered around i would find somewere.

i wasnt seeing anywere i could buy a hoodie so i walked into the little food market. i bought some sodas and other random food, making sure not to spend to much, as i was walking out of the store, i was stopped by a middle age lady with wild red hair and brown eyes.

"your name is dagger blade" she said in an accent i didnt recognize. "...yes" i told her. "huh, well i have heard about you, you are aquainted with eh...gabriel" she said ''uh i wouldnt-'' ''shush" she interupted "im not going to beat around the bush, i want his money!" "money?!" i asked surprised "yes, money, you know? his cash!" she said like i was stupid.

"yeah you must be confusing him for someone else, he has no money" "dont lie, kid, your my only way to get his fortune, and its the least you could do, after killing my husband last night." "your husband?!" "yes, husband, you know? we were married!"

"yes i get it, but i had no clue he even had any money, but anyway, i really have to go, we can talk later" i said "fine, but dont think im going to forget, dagger" "yeah yeah, by the way, are there any clothing stores around here?" "down the street, its not that hard to find." she sighed and walked off.

i grabbed a donut from the bag as i walked down the street searching for a store. so far i hadnt seen anything. after i passed by a third time, i noticed a store called 'le cloey' i walked in and realized this was some ghetto wannabe fancy store, even the prices were to high.

i bought a plain black zip up hoodie for about 3o dollars and walked out. as i walked down another street, i found a goodwill. while i was there i picked up a few t-shirts and some jeans.

finally i made my waay back to gabes house. i stuck the groceries on the counter, than walked into my room. right away i noticed there was somthing missing. i looked around then i realized somthing...

"gabe, where the hell is my notebook?!?!" "right there" he said pointing to the table. "what the fuck, never touch my notebook!!!!" i said "i needed paper, i didnt read it, but if it really makes you this mad..." he said with an evil smile.

he ran up to the table and grabbed it right before i had a chance. he opened it up and was about to read it out loud when i ran up to him and tried to grab it, when he wouldnt give it, i took out my dagger and aimed it towards him, he moved away right before i stabbed him.

then he pushed me back and i fell to the floor. i looked up and gabe was glaring. i glared back as i stood up and kicked him in the stomach. he tried to kick back but he missed. "so you have tons of money?" i asked as i tried cut across his arm. "what!???" he asked as he punched me.

"everyones coming to me because they want your 'fortune' " i said "damn it" he said "so its true, youve been making me get a job and complaining, when your rich?!" i asked as i sliced my dagger down his arm.

"that was for lying about the money" i yelled as he came at me and thriugh me t0 the ground and kicked me.

i got up and stood back, i was 'surrendering'  
"you done?" gabe asked "yup..." i said and walked over to the counter. i opened a soda. "you want one?" i asked "sure" he sighed as he waked over.

i had one hand clutched aroung the dagger in my sweater pocket, and i slowly handed him the soda. as he opened it, i puuled the dagger out and stabbed him in the stomach. "and that is for taking my notebook" i said as i pulled the dagger out and ran through the front door.

maybe that would teach him to never steal my notebook!  
i waited a few minutes on the front porch, but gabe never came out. slowly i re-entered the house.

gabe was sitting on the couch, holding a towel to his wound. he looked up and glared at me. "you are going to pay, dagger" "hey, your a vampire, arent you saposed to heal super fast" "faster than humans, but it still hurts"

"well you can avoid bein stabbed, if you dont touch my notebook" "yeah, well im still going to get my revenge on you" he said.


	5. NOT MY SISTER!

_authors note... _

_ello people...i know my story kind of sucks, and this chapter is probably my worst one ever, but my best friend wouldnt let me give up on the story so here is chapter 5 of dagger blade. and if you have nothing better to do then lease please review. by the way i still need a beta! __**PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!**_

the day went by like normal, well as normal as my life could be. i faced hours of endless glaring, but didnt exchange one word with him for the rest of the day. i was really getting annoyed with his random weirdness. i didnt even know what random weirdness i was talking about, but he was weird and i needed to get out of there.

i decided that because i really had nothing better to do ad it was completely pointless to try to entertain myself at this crowded small house, i walked out the front door.

it was one of those days when i was going to randomly explore the streets of this stupid town. i hoped i wouldnt run in to shade, she was the last person i wanted to see.

i didnt have anywhere to go, i would leave right that minute, but i was stopped, and lets face it, i was rejected in all better places.

"dagger" i heard someone say. "i know nothing about his stupid money nowgo away!" i exclaimed angrily and kept walking. "stop, dagger!" he said and i sighed before turning to face him. "kade?" i asked "who else, brother." he smirked "i thought you were in prison" i told him "i was, but i escaped, no thanks to you..." "sorry kade." i said "i was a little busy with a...how should i put this, leech problem, how did you know were to find me?" "oh little dagger, i always know where my little brother is" he said

"okay...so your here, now what?" "what do you mean" kade asked "i mean, im guessing your not going to want to stay here in this town, so what are you planning on doing?"

"oh, well i need to get you out of here, ill inform shade of everything, you need to go back to gabes house and wait." "okay, now i am definanty confused, you know gabe? and what does shade have to do with any of this?" ''no time to explain, little brother. go to gabes, and do not mention i was here, you got that?" he asked "sure" i said and started walking back to the allyway leading to the one grocery store they had in this town, from there i could get to gabes house the quickest.

once i got there, gabe was sitting on the crouch, an evil smile planted on his face. "ive been thinkng about it, dagger, and i belive i have got the perfect revenge" he said "oh yeah?" i asked nonchalantly "and what might that be" "well now that you have asked, young dagger, ive decided you might be much more usefull here if you were a vampire." gabe said. "ok, so you think turning me into a vampire is going to be helpful when going against the slayers, although you wanted them to think im not connected to you or vampires in any way? yes that sounds logical" "you still havnt got it, have you dagger, this doesnt have anything to do with slayers, never has, never will, your here for one reason, and one reason only, to give me the power thats in your families name and blood." i stood there confused and he continued "your parents were not only killers, they were...royalty i guess i could call it, known among only other powerful people, and among many enemies, in some cases they were looked up to, but they had more power than anyone, and i need that power." "than get it from kade" i said exhausted "the power belongs to you, kade doesnt own more than but a quarter, you have the rest." "ok...why?" i asked "dont ask me how things work, i dont know why things happen, dagger" "i was only asking, why do you need that 'power' anyway" "well i need my family to rule, i need people to bow down to me, than i can finally get my way, and for years we have been trying to get passed through to the otherworlds, somthing your parents often did, this is all we need to get ther, besides, you wernt using it"

"whatever gabe, im extremely tired and i am going to bed, we can talk about this completely pointless conversation that proves your insanity tomorrow" i said and walked into my room, i had definatly enough for one night.

i had just barely fallen asleep, than i awoke when hearing a door opening and a streak of light shining in. i decided to ignore it and try to go back to sleep, if this was gonna be some random parank of gabes, i decided it would be best to pretend i didnt care. "prepare to die" gabe said quietly and i looked up at him. "realy gabe?" i asked "really, dagger." he said and came closer, watching him i notices his lousy attempts of resembling a wolf coming towards his prey, only, he looked more like a drunk dog trying, and failing, to walk straight ahead without falling over.

i rolled my eyes and waited, i was not in a good mood and wasnt worried about what ever was about to happen, i just wanted him to leave so i could sleep.

when he was only a few inches away, his eyes glowed red and i was instently knocked out. i guess it was pretty dumb to not do anything to try and stop him in the first place, my brother didnt go through teaching me all those defence skills just to watch me be defeated by some immature vampire, and losing wasnt really my thing either, so i was planning on getting out of that place before my un-awesomness became completely un-awesome and weak, i had to keep up an image.

when i woke up the next morning, it was hard to deny the fact there was somthing different, not about my surroundings, but about me, i felt light headed but extremely not weak. it wasnt only that wich seemed different, i couldnt figure out what was wrong, the only thing i knew for sure was, this was because of that stupid gay vampire, gabe.

i walked towards the door, i was going to exit, but then realized i was in no mood to confront gabe. i went back over to the little desk and pulled the drawers open. i never realized there was stuff in the bottom drawer, that was becasue the bottom drawer had always been locked, and i never felt the need to go through gabes stuff, but now that i had nothing better to do, i easily broke the lock using a pen and a paper clip, it wasnt that hard to do, especially on desks and drawers.

there were folders inside, organized neatly like a file cabinet. i fliped through some pages and found some info on a few random people i had never met. then i found a file on gabe. it didnt say when or were he was born, it just told aboutnhis family tree, from the looks of it, he had a pretty big fammily, and most of them with weird names, derkiebe, keoshino, delma, anageogu and more names like that, i wondered why he had a name as simple as gabe.

under one the folders theren wasna darh red box, i pulled it out and set i down on the bed.

inside the box i found a few expensive looking jewels and a gold bar, i wondered who would keep a gold bar in a guest room with a lock easy to pick, well i mean who would do tht besides gabe.

another thing i the box was a small old book, red leather, pages tied together by yarn. the first page was covered in small script, just barely big enough to be legible.

many surprising events occuring in a small town.

this small town happens to be the town in wich i live in.

surprisingly the discovery of our kind wasnt the most talked about,

it wasnt important to alot of them, all they cared about was there new

god and godess, almina and daphorti, i heard they were brought

to us upon our greed and need for welth, well i think that is all

they want, they arnt saits, they are people with powers making

people belive they are the rulers of the immortal and

supernatural world-

"dagger!" gabe yelled, interuptig my reading. i quickly put everything back where it came from before yelling back "yeah." "you have a visitor:" i walked out of my room quickly, making my way to the door. shade was there. "hi dagger" she said and i waved a quick wave before asking "what are you doing here?" "uh...I-I" she stuttered and then looked behind me into the house. she than told me. "come out here, i have to tell you somthing privatly" she said, tugging at my sweater sleeve. i followed her out the door and we walked a ways down the street silently before shade talked. "your my brother!" she blurted out "what?" i asked appaled by her words "dagger, we are twins, both born december 31, 1995.'' she said "the fact that our birthdays lie upon the same day does not make us twins, shade" i ponted out "but your brother said so, he told me everything..." she defended "ok, well my brother, if you hadnt noticed from all the killing, is a bit insane"

''yes, and so are you, the bottom line is, i am coming with you guys, i dont know where we are going but kade promised on the way he would find proof im your guyses sisiter"

"you know what, whatever, do what you want because i dont really care. i know my parents wouldn give you up and keep me, and i know your pretty stupid to listen to whatever some random guy you dont know tells you, what if kade was really just planning to kill you, like all the others?" "dont worry about me dagger" she said with sarcasm in her voice "i can handle kade on my own" she finished, rollling her eyes. "trust me, i am definantly not worried about you!" i said ans started walking the other way, i wasnt going back to gabes, i was going in the complete opposite direction. "dagger! wait!" shade yelled and ran up to me "what?" i asked "kade wants us to go meet him at the river" "ok, fine. but im going this way, you can go your way" i told her ad she just walked off.

i stood for a moment tyring to take that all in, i wondered what kade was up to, she was obviously not my sister, so why would he tell her that?

the moment i started walking i heard a scream. i think i knew whos scream. not that i was worried about her, but kade needed her for somthing. i ran in the other direction, lstening for were she is. in the distance i saw to figures, i ran up to them and there was shade, about to get eaten by a weird bald vampire with red eyes. i dont know why i did it, but my instincs made me run over to him and pounce on him, i didnt even have my dagger with me. he threw me off but i ran up to him and started to attak. i couldnt really remember much more of that except lost of blood, but in the end, the vampire ran off like a scared dog.

"your a vampire?" shade asked me surprised "no" i said looking at her confused, thats when i realized i had fangs. "gabe is going to die!" i yelled "dagger, shut the hell up!" shade said and i stopped. "dont you understand, fighting with him will only make things worse, he knows everything, if he thinks your trying to leave he will come back right now!" she said "you know nothing about this shade, mabe your right that i shouldnt confront him right now, but dont preend you know any more than you do!" i snapped at her "now come on, we need to go to the river" "i thought you wanted to go seperet ways!" shade epointed out "that was before i knew how incapable you were of walking down the street without almost being killed!" "do you always have to do that?" shade asked "do wat?" "well your...i dont know." she admitted "whatever"

we walked the rest of the way in silence, but i was actually glad i went the same way as shade, i had no idea how to get to the river myself.

"what took you two so long?" kade asked. "just getting aquainted" i said bitterly. "well someones not in the most chipper mood." "chipper? did you seriously just say chipper, kade?" "yes dagger, as a matter of fact i did, and do you have a problem with that?" he asked and i smirked "nope, not at all." "it seems like he has a problem with everything" muttered shade. "what was that?" i asked, it was clear i was amused "nothing". "i am glad to see we are all getting along here, but we really do have to get going" kade said "how are we saposed to get out of this town quick enough that gabe wont notice im missing?" i asked "well its a chance we will have to take, and we will take that chance on an awesome really cool, really fast motercycle that has been completely remodled by my friend from prison, awesome isnt it?" kade asked pulling a red motercycle out of the bushes. "its...cool" shade said "it looks like a regular motercycle" i said "dont ruin my fun, now get on" he demanded. i dont know how we did it, but we all managed to fit on the tiny motercycle, kade was in front, me in the midddled, and shade in back. kade drove us right across the river, really shallow part of course, and up a small hill leading to a foresty area. it didnt take us long to drive all the way throught the forest and destroy it to. anything that was living on the ground was dead now. i could have sworn i saw a wolf flash by in the corner of my eye, but didnt say anything. not that i could, no one would hear me past the loud engine.

it was maybe another hour or so untill we finally stopped. we were at a little gas station in the middle of nowere. "so did everyone enjoy our awesome ride?" kade asked "no" i said and shade didnt say a word, i guess for her it would probably be weird leaving town with two guys she didnt know who claim to be her long lost brother, but i knew we couldnt be related in any way. "what about you, shade?" kade asked and she shrugged but he was waiting for an answer. i went up to her and whispered in her ear "try to insult him." than i walked away. "honestly, your driving made me feel sick" she told kade and he laughed "thats what i like to hear" than he walked into the gastastion, but quickly he walked out. "maybe you guys should get some stuff for me, just in case he knows who i am." "fine" i said. "what do you want?

Me and shade walked through the doors silently, when we were inside she said "your not a vampire" i looked at her questioningly. "i think kade is scared'" she said, wich kind of threw me off. "what do you mean?" "well he is saposed to be some awesome assasin, killed so many people, and he is afraid to go into a store, he is scared" "why arnt you?" i asked "uh, thats kind of a stupid question, why would i be afraid to go into a store?" "no. i mean why are you not afraid of being around some assasin that could randomly get mad and kill you?" "uh...i dont know...i guess i really have nothing to lose" she told me and i looked at her confused. she just walked in the direction of the drinks, leaving me to watch her spectically. "she is not my sister" i mumbled stubbornly before walking in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THIS IS DAGGER BLADES FIRST FANFICTION! WRITTEN BY MY BESTEST FRIEND AND IT IS REALLLLLY AWESOME SO REVIEW!**_

Shade saw Dagger.  
He was standing aginst the wall glaring at her. What did she ever do  
to him? She went over to him, befor she could say anything to him he  
said:"..Sister!" somebody's stuborn. "Yes, I am! Kade  
said so!" "In case you haven't noticed, Kade says alot of things that  
aren't true!"  
true. "yeah well...your parents! They must have your birth cirtificate  
or something, we can go to-"  
"No" "You, havent even heard my idea!" grr.  
"please. You want to go to my old house and find some stupid prof,"  
"welll....please dagger. if im wrong ill never talk to u again!" "no.  
cause your not my twin. or sister. my parents wouldnt have gaven a kid  
away!" "dagger. please. its not fair. you new our parents. you have  
memories."  
-2bcontinued-"well, most of those memories arent very good"  
"please dagger. Ive always wanted to know who my parents are"  
"omygod, fine. afterschool."  
"yes! thank you dagger!" she hugged dagger.  
-afterschool-  
"hurry up. i have things to do" dagger said  
"like what? kill someone?"  
"say it out loud, why dont you"  
"I aready did" "do you want to go or not?"  
"ok. fine. lead the way" And dagger did they didnt talk for the rest  
of the way. dagger lead them into a forest. "i thought u lived in  
town" "do you stalk me or something? That's were i lived with kade.  
this is were i lived with my parents" "oh ok, just making sure you  
arent gonna murdered me or something" "whatevr" then shade saw a  
house. it was small and cute. the weed is the lawn were tall and all  
the plants dead. --(part3)"do you have a safty pin?"dagger asked  
"yea" shade said and un pined a pin from her jeans and handed it to  
dagger. he picked the lock. "do they teach you that in assassin school?"  
dagger rolled his eyes and opened the door. Then he just stood there,  
in the door way. "er, dagger? you ok?" *akward silence* "yea, come on"  
he's weird. he broght shade to an office. "ok start looking" dagger said  
"arent you going to me?"  
"me me me is everthing about you?" dagger said but he got a box of  
stuff and startes looking through it. mostly boring stuff. bills. a  
picture of dagger and kade. wow. they actually look normal. she looked  
over at dagger. he lookes pale. er than usual. he was flipping through  
a notebook. she thought it must be hard searching your dead-(part4)  
Parents stuff. Dagger closed the notebook and chucked it at a desk  
were it hit a lamp and scattered it to the ground. "WTF?" dagger didnt  
say anything. shade went over and picked up the notebook, careful not  
to get cut on the glass. the cover of the notebook said 'killed'.  
could it be... no.. she opened it. it was full of names evry page  
filled up. every person murdered. by her parents. his parents. who  
ever's parents. "common this was stupid" "dagger-"  
"shade"  
"ok fine lets go"  
*24 hours later*  
shade came back to daggers house. she searched threw everthing  
everwhere. in the closet she found a box that said 'do not open'. and  
there it was. dagger birth cirticicate. Dagger Joyce Blade. wait.  
joyce? anyway along with that was a letter and a piece-- the  
letter said: Its time to tell of it. vampires.  
all of it. shade.  
and there was a piece of paper that said shade and had her adress on.  
there that was prof.  
Shade walked to Gabe and Daggers uhouse. Dont ask how she knows where  
they live. "hi, gabe" shade said when gabe answered the door.  
"oh, hey shame"  
"its shade"  
"rite, shade, so what can i so for you" O.o  
"dagger here?"  
"dagger?"  
"Dagger, you no, the emo kid..."  
"er, why do want to him"  
"ummmm.....were twins!"  
"No daggers not here"  
"oh ok well-"  
"gabe, did you- shade why are you here?"  
"i thought u said he wasnt here!"  
"hes not!"  
"im right here"  
"No Your not!"  
"I found you birth cirficicate!"  
"you went back to my house!"  
"soooo"  
"thats breaking and entering!"  
"like you've never broken the law!"  
"I haven't!"  
"lies!"  
"blah!"  
"who cares! I'm you're sister!"  
"no you aren't!  
"your middle name zis Joyce!"


	7. Cake!

"You killed him!" Kade yelled

"No I'm alive," Dagger said and walked over to Kade. "Oh I am so glad your alive!" Kade yelled happily.

"Your acting like a weird little girl." Dagger told Kade and Gabe laughed, Kade buurst into tears.

"Your a mean brother!"

"What did you do to him" dagger ask Gabe "I spit on his shoe and venom burned a whole in his brain"

"That doesnt even make sence!" Dagger yelled and Kade was throwing a tantrum. "Don't worry i'll put him out of his mizzery!" he said and started throwing books.

"Your mean, your acting like santa clause!" Kade yelled and dagger rolled his eyes.

"Your not smart Gabe, why do you have books?"

"I am too smart dagger"

"Shutup!" kade yelled and than said "I dont like you, I wish you would sit on a hamburger so you would get ketchup on your pants!"

"i love you too Villma" gabe said

"Vilma? who are you talking to?" dagger asked

"My imaginary friend vilma!"

"I wish you would sit on a hamburger so you would get ketchup on your pants!" kade yelled "You already said that" gabe said

"No i didnt'!"

"Yes you did! didn't he say that already?" Gabe asked Dagger.

"Yea, sure whatever"

"I wish you wuld fall on a cucake so you would get frosting on your head."

"SHUTUP!"

**A/n: yo this is mizore, shade's bestie. shade is the middle of the wood's reight now. she wrote this weird filler chapter a while ago and im posting it. i hav no clue wen shade will write more. plz review.! yes i no this doznt evern go with the story**

**Dagger is mad at me and shade 'cuz he didn't get to go to disney land...**

**I'm (chaos mizore) am writeing a ff called: Interview with Dagger. it's pretty much just an interview with dagger, and weird oneshots me, and shade wrote. read it pplllzz**

**c a picture of dagger kicking eddie cullen butt here (remove spaces) http:/ 2 .bp .blogspot. com/ _BxGO6hRWRIQ/ TCLPam 2HqdI /AAAAAAAAABo /Y6z_vVjVjZU /s1600/ eddie+vs +dagger. jpg  
**(link also on my(chaos mizore) profile) pece out

PLZ review with the name of the people you think shud play Dagger, kade, gabe, shade and dimitri in the dagger blade movie! which will permire in 2015! if we survue that long...i think alex evan's would make a great dagger...


End file.
